Late
by Cor Scorpii
Summary: "He almost always managed to show up later than he said he would, and I always waited for him. It was almost involuntary at this point; I needed to see him." Just a small fluff/smut fic I came up with.


**So here's just a little one-shot that I came up with the other day. I know I have other stories on the go, but you deal with what inspiration you have when you have it. Just a little fluff and smut to pass the time, hope you enjoy it.**

It was late, way later than I should be up browsing the Internet, but here I was anyway. I knew I should shut it all down and get some sleep, knew that staying up again tonight would only further screw up my sleep schedule, but I couldn't yet. I glanced at the clock to my right; 1:37 AM.

_He's late… _I thought to myself. I held back the temptation to roll my eyes.

Of course he was late. He almost always managed to show up later than he said he would, and I always waited for him. It was almost involuntary at this point; I needed to see him. I would toss and turn all night if I gave up the opportunity, even though I'd be seeing him later on in the day when he came to visit me at work, as he always did. Even knowing this I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, sighing and picking up my cell phone from its spot beside my laptop.

_Hey babe, leaving the bar in 10. Be there soon. Can't wait to see you._

_12:53AM_

I sighed again and put the phone down. That was the last message he had sent. It only should've taken him 10 minutes to get to my house from the bar he was at with his work buddies, meaning if he had left when he said, he should've been here a half hour ago. For every other great thing about him, of course his flaw would be his inability to show up when I expected him to. Well, that and what he called his "confidence". He could really be a cocky bastard sometimes, but I couldn't call that a flaw exactly, seeing as half the time when that trait came out, it only served to turn me on to the moon and back.

I sat back in my chair and stared at the ceiling, thinking of my elusive boyfriend. I knew for a fact that he actually did love me, and not in that way that delusional teenage girls think the guys who use them for booty calls and then leave with no more than a wave and a promise of a text sometime soon think the aforementioned guys love them. No, I knew this was more than that to him, that our relationship was something he truly valued, but that didn't stop him from taking his sweet time to meet me. I had just decided to text him to say don't bother for tonight, I was too tired to wait any longer, when I heard a scratch at my window. My heart leapt into my throat and I nearly fell out of my chair in the mad dash to open the frame for my Romeo on the ledge.

He didn't even make it all the way through the window before he pulled me in for a kiss and I could've sworn I had goosebumps all the way down to my toes the moment our lips met. Climbing the rest of the way into my bedroom, he straightened up without breaking the kiss, my fingers already tangling in his dark hair. He chuckled softly and ran his thumb over my cheek, pulling back just enough to be able to stare into my grey eyes with his dark ones.

"Hey baby," he whispered against my lips by way of greeting, his eyes shining with the smile that spread across the lips I had just been kissing. I bit the corner of my own lip as I showed my returning grin.

"Hey… How was your night?"

He answered with a shrug and led me over to my bed. I sat down on it with my back against the wall while he curled up in a very puppy-like fashion, his head resting on my thigh. I chuckled lowly and began running my fingers through his dark hair. Must've really been a slow night…

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company in silence as the rest of the house slept unaware. My family didn't know about us officially, though we weren't the subtlest of creatures, and I cherished these moments when he'd sneak over to see me.

"You know," I began in a purposefully light tone, "everyone is going to be out tomorrow for most of the day." I could feel his smirk against my leg before he sat up to meet my eyes level with his.

"Really? That's interesting." There was that smirk, that cocky smirk that I loved and hated all at once.

"You could stay…" I stated softly, nudging the tip of my nose gently against his. He smiled for a moment then sighed before pulling me down over him so that my head rested on his chest. My body automatically draped itself over him in a well-known formation, my leg thrown over his hip while his arms encircled me.

"I can't tonight Sweetheart… I promised Miroku I'd go midnight boarding with him." I turned my head so he could see my pout. His cocky smirk returned and without warning he leaned down and claimed my lips in a passion-inducing kiss. I barely held back a moan as he continued to kiss me, his hands trailing down my back and down to the underside of my thigh, where he promptly dug his nails into my flesh. I could feel the jolt to my senses, even though I was still wearing jeans and his nails were fairly blunt, and I broke the kiss to throw my head back in pleasure. I felt a whine pass the back of my throat as the pressure was relieved and I looked down at the man beneath me.

"That was mean." I pouted again, only to find the gesture lost in another gasp as his fingers found purchase on the inside of my thigh this time. I let out a whispered curse as he dug the nails of his other hand into my waist to pull me over so that I was straddling his leg. I could feel the beginning of his own arousal, though he seemed much more intent on getting reactions from me.

"It's not mean. You love it." God, could his smirk get any bigger? I groaned, moving my hips to deliver some much-needed friction to my core.

"But you aren't staying…" I gasped out as he found another spot on my thigh that caused my brain to short circuit. "You're being such a tease." I whined. He chuckled and pulled me down for another passionate kiss before leaning around to my ear.

"I know… But think about how great it'll be when you finally get to use this frustration…" A series of images flashed through my mind at this statement, one of the stronger ones displaying what I saw whenever I was on top and grinding against him as fast and hard as I could, his eyes rolling back as pleasure overtook him…

I whimpered and moved my hips against his again. He took this as initiative and leaned up to capture my lips in another searing kiss. I pulled away this time and leaned down to find one of the delicious spots on his neck that could make his brain stop in a moment. My path was blocked however when he turned his head to stop my progress. I whined and looked up at his smirking face, pout firmly in place again.

"Nope."

"What? Why?" I whimpered again, trying to go for the other side of his neck only to be blocked.

"Because this way you'll be more frustrated. Just think about the next time we'll be alone…." He leaned up and kissed me again, slower this time and I kissed back in the same way. Ugh, this guy could drive me absolutely CRAZY sometimes, but curse this heart, I loved him anyway. I pulled back after a moment and started to lift myself off him, disentangling our legs as I went.

"You could at least shove me against a wall or something…" Yeah, I liked it rough, so what? If he was going to tease me like this, he might as well go all out and really get my blood boiling. Before I knew it I was pinned against the bed, one masculine hand around my throat while the other pulled my shoulder down to expose my neck. I gasped for breath as I felt teeth dig into my skin, my hands scrambling to grab any part of him and pull it flush against my own body.

"How's this, honey?" he growled against my skin, tightening his grip on my throat ever so slightly. I felt my eyes roll back involuntarily, my brain suddenly being overloaded with pleasurable sensations. "You like this?" He intensified his statement with a rough grind against me and I felt my nerves flush with a tingling heat from head to my now curling toes. My God, this man could play me like a fiddle…

I could hear myself gasping out agreements and encouragements, trying desperately to get more contact. Just as it started, it stopped. The weight of his body on top of mine was lifted, despite my attempts to hold him down. My throat was released and I was gulping in as much air as I could; between the endorphin rush and his restricting hand at my neck, my brain was slightly deprived of oxygen.

He looked down at me fondly as a lazy, aroused smile draped over my lips. If I were a cat, I'd swear I would be purring right at that moment.

"I should let you sleep, darling," he murmured, taking the hand I raised to him between his own and pressing a kiss to my fingertips. I snorted and sat up, lifting the bottom of his shirt to reveal some of the tanned skin hidden beneath it. I was surprised for a moment that he let me, seeing as he was determined to leave me wanting for the night.

"Right, like I'm going to get any sleep any time soon." I started placing soft, teasing kisses over his stomach. I heard his pleased sigh and let my lips wander higher, eventually reaching a dark nipple. I nipped at the small bud, hearing another sigh before leaving it and trailing back down to the waist of his jeans. I let my eyes rise to meet his to find him smiling fondly down at me. He ran his fingers lightly over my cheek and I leaned into the gesture, pressing my lips to his palm. I turned my head to meet him as he leaned down to place another soft kiss on my lips and I savoured the feeling as much as I could. I could kiss this man all night long and still come back for more.

"Get some rest my love," he whispered against my lips. "I'll be thinking of you." I nodded gently, giving him a light kiss before pulling away and letting him slide off the mattress.

I watched him get ready to brave the night again, letting my eyes trail slowly over his form. He had strong hands, slightly calloused from working in a kitchen every day yet somehow still soft when trailed against my own skin. Broad shoulders tapered down to a thin waist, the muscles toned over his frame. As he folded himself to exit the window, I got up from the bed to shut the pane behind him. He leaned in for one final kiss, his eyes gazing at my face in the same intent way I had just be observing him.

"I love you."

I smiled and brushed a strand of dark hair away from his face.

"I know. I love you too. Have a safe ride." He nodded and disappeared into the darkness without another word. A moment later I could hear the hum of rubber wheels rolling against pavement and I knew he was gone. I sighed and closed the window, locking it with a quiet _click_. Turning back to my room I slowly pealed off my day clothes, throwing on an oversized shirt to sleep in and doing one last email check on my laptop. A half hour later I was snuggling into my empty bed, placing my phone on the mattress beside me. I had just closed my eyes when it buzzed with a text alert.

_Asleep yet?_

_2:43AM_

I let out a soft chuckle and picked up my phone to respond.

_No. __I have the minor problem that my boyfriend, who happens to be great in bed, came over and teased me to the point of insanity, then left me all hot and bothered and definitely not sleepy. How's Miroku?_

_2:44AM_

I could almost picture that smirk on his face again as I waited for his response.

_Wouldn't you know it, after all that, he's asleep._

_2:47AM_

I could feel my frustration flare up again. Boarding was canceled and my bed was still empty.

…_And you're not here because..?_

_2:48AM_

_I just got home._

_2:52AM_

_Well, grab your stuff, hop on that board of yours and get that cute butt back here!_

_2:53AM_

_I'm sorry honey, I hate to say it but I still can't. I've got laundry to do in the morning, I have no clean clothes left. I have to be productive. I want to be there so bad._

_2:55AM_

_Who says cuddling your girlfriend who misses you terribly already isn't productive?_

_2:56AM_

_That's just mean.  
3:00AM_

I was the one to smirk this time. I knew I was being a little mean, but Hell, I wanted him here with me. I'd play dirty if I had to.

_Just returning the favour._

_3:01AM_

_Sorry honey. Another night. You should get some rest._

_3:03AM_

_Sighhhhh. Fine. See you later. Have a good night._

_3:04AM_

_Sweet dreams darling._

_3:06AM_

I put my phone back against the mattress and turned away from it, snuggling into my pillows. That man could be such a tease.

I was still reminiscing on the previous night's events when I got into work later that day. It had taken me a moment to remember why I was so frustrated when I had woken up that morning, but as the memories flooded back, I groaned as heat invaded my system spreading from my core. That tease, he knew exactly what he did to me.

I went about my day as usual, but I couldn't help my mind drifting back to my bedroom every few minutes. It had been ages since InuYasha had spent the night, and I was really missing the feeling of waking up in his arms. I shook my head lightly to rid myself of such thoughts, trying to get my mind back onto the chores I had to finish before my work shift. He texted me as I sat down for lunch at my kitchen table and, even through my frustration with his teasing the night before, I still found myself grinning like a lovesick fool as we messaged back and forth.

By the time 5:00 rolled around, I was dressed for work and walking up to the hostess stand where I would spend the next 5 hours greeting guests and rushing around to clear tables so that I could seat yet more guests as the night wore on. It was a surprisingly dull night however and when the object of my fantasies sauntered in at 8:15, I was already bored out of my skull. He sat at the bar behind me and we chatted some before other guests entered the restaurant and demanded my attention. Even as I walked away from him I could feel his gaze never leaving me and it caused an involuntary shiver to run up my spine.

He stayed for about an hour and a half before announcing he had to run off and pressing a quick peck to my cheek as he passed me, throwing a wink my way as he pushed the door open and disappeared from sight. I sighed and went back to the boredom that was my night, thinking all the while of his lingering gaze. The end of my shift finally rolled around and I tiredly made my way home, wishing he would be there waiting for me while knowing it was impossible for that night.

It turned out that my lingering frustration would have to last longer than we anticipated as we couldn't seem to get any decent alone time for the next few days. We texted all the time as usual, but it seemed we could never get more than a couple minutes together at most when we could find time between work and school. Every night would end with texts that proclaimed how much we both wished we could be together again, and each morning was met with a longing look to the empty side of my bed where InuYasha should've been dozing next to me.

Almost a week went by before I was waiting in front of my laptop once again, compulsively checking my phone for updates and wishing he'd just show up already. Finally I saw his face on the other side of my window and I hurried over to let him in, as I had done previously. I kept myself from pouncing on him since I knew he wouldn't be able to stay over tonight and instead contented myself with a gentle kiss in greeting and another shared smile among our whispers.

We found ourselves once again curled up on my bed, exchanging stories from that day in soft murmurs with the occasional press of lips against skin in between. I was just sighing in peaceful bliss when I felt him shift so that he could kiss me properly. I rose to meet him, but what started as an innocent brush of lips meant to portray a loving thought turned quickly into a spark that lit a fire in my veins as I felt him move to kiss me in earnest, his hand cradling my jaw to keep me from pulling away. I groaned involuntarily, my mind being wiped blank except for the single thought that he was wearing way too many clothes.

Before I knew it I was straddling his waist and grinding against a persistent erection that was currently being restrained by the fabric of his jeans. I felt his hands move under my shirt and felt another moan escape as he dragged his nails down across the pale flesh of my back. I moved to press another hard grind against the mound in his jeans and he seemed to reach the same conclusion I had moments ago. Not another moment was spared as he pulled my shirt up and off my torso. I attempted to unclasp my bra to remove it as well but the attention he was paying to the newly exposed skin was making it hard for the signals to be sent to my fingers properly.

"My God, I want you so bad. I've been thinking about you all week," he said huskily against the skin of my stomach. Hearing that tone of voice did not help me concentrate on the task at hand, rather it made me wish my clothes would just disappear so I could already be doing everything I had fantasized over the past few days. He seemed to notice the trouble I was having because soon his hands were taking over for mine and I started on the more important task of getting his belt buckle undone.

Barely soon enough we were finally shedding the last remnants of clothing we had on and I relished the feeling of his flesh pressed against mine, hot and tense in anticipation. We kissed hungrily as he lined his cock up with my already dripping entrance, a whine escaping me as I encouraged him to hurry up. With practiced ease, he slipped past my folds and I groaned in satisfaction as he quickly pressed in to embed himself to the hilt.

"Oh, fuuuuuck…" I groaned as I straightened to press him still deeper into my waiting body, rolling my hips gently and hearing his answering curse as the feeling enveloped him as well. I would never tire of that first thrust, the feel of his flesh sliding into mine after days of flirting and teasing and wanting and needing and yearning. I felt his hands grip my hips, his nails digging into my skin and causing me to gasp as another shot of pleasure jolted up my spine.

"Shit, your pussy feels so good…" he whispered, pleasure lacing every syllable as I cracked an eye open to look down and see his eyes roll back. It was not fair how much of a turn on it was when he started talking dirty, even with the simple phrase that had just passed those wicked lips. I rolled my hips again in response and he groaned softly, encouraging the continued movement with the hands he still hand on my hips. I tried to start slow, to simply enjoy the feeling of him grinding deeper with every thrust but within moments I knew it wasn't enough.

With that realization, I started moving faster, leaning back for leverage as our thrusts became fast and shallow, heat quickly flooding my veins. It wasn't long before both of us were panting out pleasure-induced curses, one of his hands reaching up to take a breast in a rough grope that had me biting my lip to keep from moaning loud enough for my sleeping family to hear. The hand on my hip soon moved to splay against the small of my back, pulling me down to meet him in a fevered kiss as he continued to thrust into my accepting body.

My passion-induced haze only thickened when suddenly a hand was curled into my hair and my head was pulled back roughly to expose my neck. I gasped for breath as I felt his lips greedily move against the column of flesh that was now exposed, teeth sinking in and causing another spike in my pleasure-filled body. I felt my eyes roll back as his attentions continued for a few more minutes before his oral assault stopped and the grip on my hair was released.

A moment later I found our positions reversed as he moved to lean over me, still pounding steadily into my heat and grunting against my neck. My hands wrapped around his back, one of them at his hips to encourage his movement while the other one found purchase in his shoulder to keep him close as his face moved to be cradled in the crook of my shoulder. A particularly deep thrust had me biting the flesh in front of me to keep from crying out and that only served to encourage him because a moment later, he was leaning back as I had done to thrust even deeper. He brought one of my legs up to his shoulder for a different angle and I couldn't help the small mewl of pleasure that slipped out.

I clutched at the sheets as he continued his relentless thrusting at this new angle, my back arching with pleasure as he hit points in me that hadn't yet had attention that night. Vaguely I was aware that I was gasping encouragement to him, telling him between pleasured moans, that I attempted to hold back by biting my lip again, how good it felt.

His movement gradually slowed however, and he let himself fall back to drape himself over my chest which was quickly rising and falling with my attempts to catch my breath. He placed a languid kiss against my lips and I looked up at him with questioning eyes; he smiled softly at me in response.

"Too close?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I let a small understanding smile overtake my lips. He almost never let himself cum when we were together. While he assured me I had caused him to finish many times since we started dating, he reserved a different policy for when we had sex; if I didn't have an orgasm, neither did he. It was something I hadn't yet gotten used to. I had heard all kinds of stories from my friends at school that it seemed imperative to their boyfriends that they ejaculated at some point if sex was going to happen. Most of the time this chivalry actually only served to disappoint me. Sure, I understood the gesture and what he meant by it, but it was something I wanted to do for him at least. I wanted to bring him that much pleasure, I wanted to see him lose control to the overwhelming tide of endorphins as they flooded his system. In the months we'd been together, I'd only seen it twice.

InuYasha leaned down to kiss me softly again and I sighed against his lips, my body still buzzing as he gently pulled out. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a look that was reserved just for me; dark eyes shone in the dim light from the window and a hand came up to brush against my cheekbone, touching me as gently as if I were a precious gem that could shatter at any moment and required the utmost care and affection.

"I love you," he whispered. The sincere tone of his voice coupled with the look he gave me took my breath away and I leaned up slowly to kiss him in response, letting my adoration of the man above me be told in the movement of my lips.

How much longer we stayed like that I can't be sure but as our bodies cooled and raging lust turned into sleepy bliss, we knew without saying it aloud that InuYasha would have to leave soon. I felt the breath of his sigh pass over my cheek before he used his arms to lift his body off my small frame. Goosebumps rose all over my skin at the loss of his warmth and he placed gentle kisses down my chest in their wake. Our eyes met again as he pulled away and his smile returned.

"Get some sleep, hm?"

"I will…" My voice was already heavy with fatigue and I knew it wouldn't be long after he left that I'd be pulled into the land of dreams. I watched him as he got up and dressed quickly, wishing all the while that he didn't have to leave. When he was done, he pulled my blankets over my and crouched down beside the bed, taking my hand in his.

"I love you so much Kagome…"

I smiled in response and placed a tired kiss against his knuckles.

"I love you too… See you tomorrow?"

"Yes darling. Sleep now, I'll text you when I'm up."

I nodded and watched under heavy eyelids as he stood up and made his way to the window, climbing out and blowing a kiss before he vanished into the night, leaving the window open a crack to let the breeze in. I could feel sleep coming quickly now and I snuggled into my pillow. The last thought I had was that his scent still lingered on my sheets. I took one last deep breath of it, filling my head with everything that was associated with the man who was making his way through the night; safety, comfort, warmth, love, happiness. With that, sleep finally claimed me.

**So, like I said, some fluff and some smut. Something a little different from a lot of fics with sex scenes because hey, sex doesn't always end in orgasms in real life but it seems to in fanfiction. If you were hoping for that, well… Sorry. Better luck next time.**


End file.
